Auditions
by gleelover247
Summary: Kurt and Blaine never met in high schoolbut when Blaine steps on stage to audition for NYADA Kurt falls head over heells for the boy. Oneshot.


Kurt sat back in his seat. The auditorium was almost completely empty apart from him, his co-star and their NYADA mentor. Rebecca hated watching the auditions as much as he did but as they were some of the top students in their year and they owed it to the new kids to set an example. At least that's what the teachers constantly insisted.

"Alright," Mrs Foster pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and pulled out the clipboard. The two college students did the same, though in the past few auditions all they did was play hangman and doodle on them, "let's get this over and done with. We need three girls and three boys for the vocal coaching and kids," Kurt looked up at her, "please be nice." She said and pulled out her list of names. "Abigail Zuckerman." Mrs Foster called clearly. The torture had begun.

The mousey girl that walked out on stage smiled timidly, "hi my name is Abigail Zuckerman and I will be singing 'You Can't Stop the Beat' from the Broadway musical 'Hairspray'. Thank you." Kurt tried to smile supportively.

"Whenever you're ready, Abigail." He said, wishing he were anywhere else.

* * *

For the next forty minutes he had to suffer through;

"Hello, I'm Joanna Williamson and I'm singing 'All That Jazz' from the musical 'Chicago'." _Way to ruin one of my favourite musicals_ Kurt thought viciously, still, he had to smile and clap politely.

"Hi, I'm Sara Tomlinson and my song is 'Out Tonight' from the hit musical 'RENT', thank you." _A bit pitchy but you could be better with some help._ He quickly scrawled a 'maybe' by her name on his list and Rebecca raised and eye brow sceptically. He ignored her.

"Hi I am Susan Montgomery and 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' from 'Guys and Dolls' is what I will be performing." Kurt had the fight laughter remembering the first number they'd rehearsed in his high school Glee Club, _I wonder how Artie's doing_, he thought getting distracted. Mrs Foster had to jab his side with her pen to get him back on focus.

"Hello, my name is Helen Kelly and I am performing 'A Little Bit in Love' from 'Wonderful Town'." Kurt sunk further into his seat and began the first game of hangman- which he won.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Andrea Corrigan and I will be singing 'America' from 'Westside Story'." Kurt was, once again, brought back to his high school career when he'd been cast as the role of Tony alongside Mercedes as his Maria, _I should call her tonight and arrange another coffee date_. He thought and made it top on his to-do list.

"Hello my name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' from my favourite Broadway musical 'Funny Girl'." Kurt was past caring who she was and what she was singing, that was until Rachel began. She could sing incredibly well, it was obvious this was something she was born to do. Kurt pulled himself up in the chair and watched her critically; she had serious potential.

"Wow Rachel. I'm impressed, thank you." Rebecca said and Kurt nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Mrs Foster didn't speak, she never did in auditions, but she smiled and wrote 'accepted' beside her name.

* * *

The boy's auditions were considerably worse and after five 'Music of the Night's and three criers Kurt wanted to shoot himself in the head. "Look we have one more to go." Rebecca said encouragingly but Kurt just glared at her in response.

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson and I will be singing an adapted solo version of 'As Long As You're Mine' from the musical 'Wicked'." He said calmly.

Kurt smiled; _this boy must have done some research_, "Great, let's see if you can pull it off. In your own time, Blaine."

Kurt watched the boy, marvelling at his voice and the way he moved on stage. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his figure. The love song didn't help Kurt to concentrate, either. Whenever Blaine glanced in his direction Kurt's heart did funny little flips he was sure the other two could hear. If they did they didn't comment on it.

* * *

Even before the song had ended Kurt was applauding him and Mrs Foster nodded.

"Thank you, Blaine." Rebecca said rather coldly.

"Thank you." Blaine said and tried a small smile before walking off the stage.

They stood up and stretched their stiff arms and legs. Rebecca was about to walk out but Kurt caught her arm. "What was that about?" Kurt whispered, "His performance was flawless."

"He's over confident," Rebecca replied still using the cool tone of voice she'd used to address Blaine, "probably gotten one too many solos wherever he came from and is trying to pander to us by singing a song from 'Wicked'. Also you could not stop drooling over him. Do I have to remind you that you're going out with my brother, Kurt?" She snapped.

Kurt rolled his eyes, he and Rebecca's brother had been dating on and off for over a year and they were both starting to get sick of it. "We broke up," She snorted and Kurt rolled his eyes "for real this time" he added and found himself wanting to defend the other boy before she could react "and anyway, so what if he wanted to do a song that would appeal to us? You did the same in your audition Little Miss Defying Gravity."

She snatched up her papers and shoved them in her messenger bag. "Whatever." Rebecca mumbled before storming out of the auditorium as she had done on so many other occasions previously.

Mrs Foster sighed, "all ways the drama queen. I'll see you on Monday, Kurt, we've yet to work that ballad into your repertoire and please remember to see a choreographer about next week. Miss Tibideaux would also like a word with you about next term," She paused before leaving to squeeze his shoulder once, "you did well today."

Kurt waited for her to leave before reacting to the rare compliment. Dropping his things on the flip down chair he ran up onto the stage and cart-wheeled; something he hadn't done since the New Directions went all disco.

* * *

Blaine was shaking before his audition; his hands wouldn't steady and every single voice warm up exercise sounded flat. When the boy before him came out in tears Blaine was ready to walk out. "Blaine Anderson" someone called.

"You'll be fine, just do it as you rehearsed," He chanted, "you'll be fine."

Stepping out onto the stage in front of those three people may have been the most intimidating thing he'd ever done. Blaine's hands were clammy and he could completely understand why someone would have cried under the pressure. He cleared his throat and tried to picture the auditorium full of people so no one face stood out in particular.

But one did stand out.

The boy in the middle of the seating looked bored out of his mind and Blaine felt for him, hours stuck in a dimly lit auditorium listening to so many amateurs, most of them probably weren't that talented. Of course Blaine knew who he was and had to fight his urge to start 'fangirling'. _Kurt Hummel is watching my audition!_

Realising that he should say something to introduce himself Blaine went on autopilot, "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson and I will be singing an adapted solo version of 'As Long As You're Mine' from the musical 'Wicked'." He refused to let his voice shake and the older woman raised her eyebrows.

The boy, Kurt, smiled and Blaine thought he was going to faint onstage, "Great, let's see if you can pull it off. In your own time, Blaine." He said.

* * *

_Kurt Hummel clapped at my performance!_ Blaine thought happily, "Thank you, Blaine." The girl said and he had to stop himself from flinching at the way her words cut through the air.

"Thank you." He said and smiled slightly before walking off the stage. Once he was out of sight Blaine collapsed against the back wall and slowly sank to the floor. He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly texted Wes.

**You home today, bro? -B**

**Yeah, the auditions go ok? -W**

**I'm thinking hot chocolate with marshmallows…maybe pizza? -B**

**So bad, then? I'm sorry, but look on the bright side -W**

**Which is? -B**

**Yeah, I'll order some pizza in –W**

**Thanks –B**

**It's cool –W**

Blaine let his head fall back against the wall behind him and remained there for a good five minutes trying to pull himself together. There was a loud thump from the stage followed by a cry of pain. "Ow! Dammit! Shit, ow!"

He leapt up from the floor and to the stage door where he could see Kurt sitting on the floor in a similar position Blaine had just been in only Kurt was holding his ankle and it was twisted at a weird angle.

"Are you alright?" Blaine suddenly found himself at the boy's side and Kurt flinched, startled by his being there. He relaxed slightly when he saw who it was.

"Oh, Blaine right?" Blaine nodded and looked down at the foot Kurt was trying to hold, "I was attempting to cartwheel and landed funny. I think I might have broken it." He explained blushing slightly. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes glaze over refusing to cry.

"I'll drive you to the hospital," He said without thinking, "my car is just outside but you'll have to give me directions, ok?" Blaine helped Kurt stand and pulled one of his arms around his shoulders. Kurt let himself lean into the boy's side as the two of them made their way to the car.

* * *

Once Kurt was strapped into the back seat with his ankle propped up did he realise what had happened. "Turn left at the end of the road and, urm" he smiled, "thank you for taking me."

Blaine shrugged, "that's alright," there was a pause, "so you were doing a cartwheel?"

Kurt blushed again, "yes I was doing a cartwheel. I have many talents." He said refusing to admit that the totally gorgeous boy had made him blush twice.

"But cartwheels aren't one of them?" Blaine laughed and Kurt frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Their eyes met in the rear-view mirror and Blaine gestured vaguely at Kurt's feet. "Fair point, I used to be able to do them." He replied a little breathless. _He has the most amazing eyes._

"Uh-hu" Blaine smirked obviously not convinced and oblivious to Kurt's swooning over him in the back of the car.

"I could!" Kurt insisted, "I did them all the time in high school." Blaine smiled and Kurt shifted slightly sending a severe shooting pain up the rest of his leg. He winced blinking away tears.

"Which school?" The boy asked immediately and Kurt caught his eyes again.

"What?" He asked, his voice a few notes higher than usual.

"I'm trying to distract you from your accident till I can get you to the hospital."

Kurt answered after hesitating for slightly but Blaine's concerned expression persuaded him to go with it. "McKinley, by Lima Ohio"

"That's weird." The boy driving said amused, Kurt didn't catch on.

"What's so weird about Ohio?"

"I went to school in Westerville." He said and Kurt cocked his head to one side, surprised.

"Huh, that is weird. Just right here then follow the road around." The car was silent for another few minutes whilst Kurt contemplated Blaine coming from Ohio. _What if something similar had happened to him in high school? Maybe he'd understand._

Blaine attempted conversation again. "How did you get out?" He asked quietly but Kurt was still in thought.

"Hmm?"

"Of Ohio…to here." Blaine continued and Kurt gave the younger boy a sympathetic look. _He understands._

"I auditioned for NYADA and did everything I could during high school to make my application look appealing, I also had so much support from friends and family. I basically did the same as everyone else." The other boy's expression was unreadable; relieved, hopeful, stressed, worried? Kurt couldn't tell but he pulled on a smile when they reached the hospital.

* * *

Blaine waited in the hospital until the doctors had confirmed that Kurt was completely fine apart from a very badly sprained ankle and let him go. "You didn't have to stay you know." He insisted but Blaine waved his protests away opening the car door for him.

"I wanted to, plus they wouldn't have trusted you to get home alone on all the pain meds they gave you." To make Blaine's point Kurt stumbled slightly trying to climb into the front passenger seat.

The drive up to the apartment Kurt lived in was longer than the one to the hospital and at least ten minutes were spent in a comfortable silence. Kurt was the first to speak. "So what was before about?" He slurred his words proving the drugs to be taking affect.

"How do you mean?"

"You know, before when you went all mergh when you asked about how I got here." He tried to explain the question stumbling over his words and looking at Blaine angelically.

"Oh, I guess I was just thinking."

"Abboouuutt?" Kurt turned an innocent gaze to the boy adjacent and attempted puppy dog eyes.

Blaine crumbled, _he probably won't remember anything I tell him anyway_, he reasoned. "Well, virtually everyone I know and went to school with stayed in Ohio or around the area, they're happy but I don't want that. After years of bullies and people putting me down I feel I have to show them they didn't slow me down or affect the course of my life but," he gulped, shocked by the amount he was sharing with the almost stranger next to him. "The audition before was pretty much my last chance because I was too late applying elsewhere. My dad had decided I'd take over the family business but I- I want this, Kurt, I really do."

The gorgeous college boy refocused his expression and spoke with complete sincerity, "I can't promise you'll get into NYADA, Blaine, but you have talent and you're a really nice guy."

It clicked in Blaine's head. Kurt had pretended to be clueless so he'd tell him the truth, "You sneaky little-"

Kurt smirked, "My acting skills have fooled many into spilling their secrets but I mean what I said." Blaine smiled fighting the grin that was trying to burst through. _Kurt Hummel complemented me and, is he blushing?_

* * *

They pulled up outside the building as the sun was setting; painting the world around them in an orange glow causing Blaine's eye lashes to cast long shadows down his cheeks. Whenever Blaine looked at Kurt he lost his ability to think rationally and felt his pulse increase.

"Thank you for everything today Blaine" Kurt started and once again his golden eyes were directed at him, _it's now or never. _Kurt told himself glanced down at his hands that had begun to feel clammy, _dammit, I wasn't ever this nervous performing in front of crowds of people. Why is this so hard?_ "Maybe we could, I don't know, go out some time and urm-"

"I- I'd love to" Blaine replied and the two boys stared at each other in disbelief.

"Really?" Kurt had to check he'd heard Blaine right.

"Really," Blaine took a deep breath, "I like you Kurt."

Kurt sat up straighter in his seat and gave a happy squeak, "I like you, too." Kurt pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed Blaine's hand. After scrawling his mobile number across it he looked up to find Blaine had been watching him, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "I guess I should be going, thank you again for-"

Blaine cut him off as he tried to reach for the handle "Wait a second." Kurt turned back and Blaine pressed his mouth to Kurt's. Their lips brushed for a second sending a shiver down Kurt's spine and making his senses run into overdrive. A small whimper escaped his throat when the other boy pulled away.

"Have a good night Kurt." Blaine said his voice slightly lower than before. Kurt nodded not trusting his voice and stepped out of the car hoping his legs wouldn't give way.

* * *

Once Blaine's car was out of sight Kurt whooped loudly and ran up to his apartment dancing happily not caring about his ankle. Only when he collapsed on his sofa did he completely comprehend what had just happened. He was drunk with sheer delight and let himself sink further back into the soft seat rethinking the entire day through, smiling broadly to himself remembering the tender kiss.

He softly hummed the first few lines of Fiyero's part, thinking back to that morning when Blaine had sung the exact same words on that stage. It seemed longer than a few short hours but that was all Kurt had needed to become smitten with the boy. He barely whispered the last chours, and sighing the last line to himself "As long as you're mine…"


End file.
